


EAD2020: A Case of Marriage, Death and Sociopaths.

by hellbells



Category: NCIS, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Marriage, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Sherlock needed a plan in order to stave off Morriarity's threat. His mind kept going back around to one person. He had one friend in all the world who could help him this time - and it wasn’t John Watson.This would require unique skills, those that Anthony DiNozzo possessed.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 342





	EAD2020: A Case of Marriage, Death and Sociopaths.

**Author's Note:**

> This has the usual EAD warnings attached but it is a Tony's Black book tale. As you may, or may not have noticed this is the start of what will be the expanded story of Tony and Sherlock based off the two shorts in the Law Collection. 
> 
> You may recognise sections from the original shorts but is being worked on as a priority fic after Quantum Bang.

**Chapter One: Plan’s afoot**

Sherlock needed a plan.  His clever mind was racing testing all the variables and scenarios. He was in major trouble and for once, He couldn’t see the answers.    
  
He knew it had to be a  good one. It couldn’t be a rash plan - there was too much at stake. 

He was certain that he needed to fake his death and disappear.  If he didn’t, the people he cared for would die and that was not an acceptable consequence in his mind. 

His mind kept going back around to one person.  He had one friend in all the world who could help him this time - and it wasn’t John.  His mind made up,  he reached for a phone  in his drawer that had only one number in it because it was time to make a call. The time for procrastination was over.

“It’s bloody early, Sherlock.”

Sherlock snorted at the annoyance in his old friend’s voice.  He knew that his old friend wasn’t truly mad. If anything, he would be worried about his call because it was so early. Of course he didn’t say that, instead, he went for teasing.  “Careful, Tony. Your answer is showing your inner Paddington.”

Tony may have just woken up but he wasn’t naive - something was wrong. Sherlock was never worried about anything even if others would consider it a major emergency. It was a side effect of his intellect. Tony didn’t let him evade.  He challenged him on the issue, knowing that Sherlock could use words to deflect anything he pleased.  “What’s wrong, Sherlock? I can hear it in your voice.”

Tony had known Sherlock for too long. They’d shared a room in one of Tony’s boarding schools but stayed friends even after they both got excluded for their last stunt. For the record,  _ it was so worth it.  _

“It’s bloody irritating how well you can read me,” Sherlock replied with a huff. 

Tony laughed at the reply  and at least he was now wide-awake . “I don’t know, I think it makes our friendship work myself.”

Tony wasn’t wrong about how long and well their friendship worked. There were a few times in his life  that Sherlock had wished Tony had settled in Britain. Sherlock knew the time for evasion was over, he needed to tell someone and Tony was uniquely suited to help him. 

“I have a criminal after me and he is going to kill people I lo... am close to if I don’t kill myself.” Sherlock explained.  He had been thinking of ways he could fool Moriarty but he was drawing a blank. The man was like a dark mirror of himself. If he wouldn’t be fooled then neither would this bastard. 

Tony sighed in annoyance because he could smack the psychologist who told Sherlock he was a high functioning sociopath. Sherlock did feel - the problem for Sherlock was he felt too much and so tried to distance himself from those horribly pesky emotions so he could function. Tony had no problem with lecturing Sherlock. “You shouldn’t listen to that bullshit psychologist. You have emotions - you just compartmentalise better than most.”

“It’s my mask and it works.” His old friend used Tony’s lingo to explain, not that it was necessary - Tony already knew.

Tony rolled his eyes, even if Sherlock couldn’t see him.  “I’m not throwing stones, Sherlock.  I use masks all the time.  I’m just saying you shouldn’t use it with me.”   
  
Sherlock wasn’t the type to give in to despair but he couldn’t see a win here.  He’d sat with John, his skull, his violin and no solution appeared.  And yet, just as he suspected, Tony was already thinking through the problem -  he’d known he needed a fresh perspective .

“Are we sure the dude doesn’t know me?” Tony asked, double-checking facts.  It all depended on how far back this crazy-psycho looked back, plus, there was the whole having one name in England and another in the United States. It came in handy when you needed to hide from a nutter. 

Sherlock was adamant, knowing it for a fact as his foe had not brought up Tony.  In truth, if Morariaty had done his homework then Tony would have been the biggest target.  “No, Moriarty has no clue about you.”   
  
That was a relief as it would make Tony’s job easier. If he was unknown he could be the wildcard and it was something he excelled at, mainly because he chose to follow his instincts. He knew in his heart he would do everything to protect Sherlock, who was his oldest and truest friend. “You know, I think it’s about time you joined me in America.”   
  
“How?”    
  
Tony kind of wished that he could see Sherlock’s face. “How do you feel about marriage?”    
  
Sherlock,  in truth, had many thoughts about it. What he did know is he trusted Tony in all matters. If he was to be married to anyone, he trusted Tony, and if John could have Mary - well he should be allowed Tony. He didn’t say any of this, instead he went with,  “I believe Myc’ will finally be able to collect on that bet he made.”   


Tony’s mind was running through an extraction plan. He knew it would be a complex problem but he could pull it off. “Expect a random pickpocket tomorrow to  _ give  _ you a new wallet.”

~*~

John kept looking at his best-friend like there was a puzzle there that he could solve if he just stared long enough. “You okay?”   
  
“Never better, now come on. There's a mystery afoot.”   
  
John let out a choked breath of shock. “Are you serious?

Sherlock snorted. “Yes. I always am, as you should know.”

John had no idea why they ended up at Portobello Market as it had no sensible link to their case. And yet, Sherlock was insistent that they go. He strolled around stands as if he might buy something which would never happen in a million years. He had no idea what this charade was all about. 

It got weirder when he was knocked into by a bystander. 

“Right that’s it, let’s go.” Sherlock declared just as randomly as he had imperiously stated they were going out in the first place. 

“What is going on?”    
  
“The Case, John, do keep up. There are is a murder to solve.”   
  
_ It was his aim to solve this last case before he had to enact his death scene, get married and move to America. It was quite a to-do list and one that might make or break the rest of his life so no pressure.  _


End file.
